


Fictober 2020

by Yuzuru_Mishima27



Category: DCU (Comics), Durarara!!, Ed Edd n Eddy, K (Anime), Marvel, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M, October, juntos pero no revueltos, multi-fandom - Freeform, reto, ships varias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_Mishima27/pseuds/Yuzuru_Mishima27
Summary: La tradición de cada año para los que gustan de ponerse retos en la vida trae el fictober, inktober y sus derivados con listas a seguir con temáticas de alguna clase. Haciendo uso de varias listas con elementos de mi interés, me atreví a participar con las diferentes ships que me han enamorado y de las cuales he escrito. Espero que les guste.Cada capítulo tendrá su promp y su pareja designada por el azar.Sin más, sean bienvenidos a mis escritos rápidos, pero con mucho amor.
Relationships: Batarou - Relationship, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Garou/Metal Bat (One-Punch Man), Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man), Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Munakata Reishi & Suoh Mikoto, Oh Sangwoo/Yoon Bum, ReiTotsu, Spideypool, SuiMask - Relationship, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara, Thor/Loki, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, jondami - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Fallen Angel (Thorki)

El Creador envía ángeles a cuidar a ciertos humanos. El rubio ángel nunca duda de la voluntad que su Padre le comunica, por eso es un honor batir sus alas al vuelo hasta la tierra para cuidar de algún elegido. La inocencia es tan obvia que el vigilante sonríe.

—Estás muy lejos de casa, hermano —la voz es tranquila. Cuando lo confronta no puede evitar un nudo en la garganta.

—Es una misión.

—Asignarte a algo tan insignificante suena a algo que haría Él para distraerte.

—No te atrevas, Loki. Te lo advierto.

—¿Por qué, Thor? — dice venenoso su nombre, con saña, como si fuera un insulto. No hay respuesta—. Te quedas callado porque sabes que tengo razón.

Ellos recuerdan; saben la causa de sus muertes y las razones de sus padres para honrar a sus ancestros por medio esos nombres. Loki pasa de largo a su hermanastro; hay una distancia prudente con el joven entusiasta. Él es libre, sintió la caída de Thor y quiso verlo, porque no es fácil hacerlo bajar y necesita unas últimas palabras con él. Aunque al ver el objetivo carece de toda lógica que esté ahí.

—Es un buen chico.

—Se siente confundido —la observación es más para sí mismo—. Todas las jóvenes mentes tienden a germinar hacia el conocimiento prohibido, quizá tiene magia y puede ser un gran mal.

—Por eso debo estar aquí. Para guiarlo hacia lo que es mejor.

—Libertad.

—¡Loki!

—La libertad para escoger lo que quieres. Tu Dios no debería meterse en las decisiones de los seres humanos. Si les iba a quitar el libre albedrío, ¿para qué se los dio en primer lugar? Tú lo sabes…

Quiere decir algo, contradecirlo, pero no sabe qué es exactamente lo que le falta a su argumento para que su hermano lo escuche.

—No lo sabes todo, si vuelves podrías darte cuenta que…

—¡Pone una cadena en tu cuello si te atreves a pensar! Sí, no necesito confirmar eso.

Han pasado siglos desde que las preguntas, pequeñas gotas de curiosidad formaron una tormenta en la mente de Loki; volviéndolo un rebelde ante los ojos de quién solo le pedía obediencia. Notó y deseo la libertad de los humanos, como nunca había querido nada en su eternidad. Entonces, recordó que había nacido entre ellos y deseo volver, para aprender de nuevo y sentir el soplo fresco de las oportunidades. Suplico a los pies del Creador que le quitará las alas y lo dejará ser uno de ellos, pero se negó reprochando sus errores como un traidor y apelando a la benevolencia que le había mostrado. Cuando fue expulsado a la tierra, otros ángeles caídos lo acogieron. Loki comenzó a entender lo doloroso de ser inmortal. 

—Lo único que me queda de ese lugar, eres tú, Thor. Cuando elevó la mirada desde aquí solo pienso en todo lo que tú no sabes.

—Sé que eres mi hermano.

—Quizá en el cielo, pero no en la tierra.

El ángel caído clavo sus ojos verdes en los azules con burla, como si conociera un secreto y le causara placer insano sembrar la duda en Thor. Dio una media vuelta sobre sus talones comenzando la marcha de regreso.

—¡Ya verás, hermano! ¡Volveré por ti! —sus palabras tenían un tono de desesperación. Loki solo pensó "eso espero" mientras sonreía de lado ante una victoria contra Él.


	2. Cometa (KonTim)

Los motivos de estar esa noche a la intemperie con el frío otoñal calando sus huesos es la lluvia de estrellas anunciada para Metropolis. Ha pedido a Conner encontrar un lugar lo bastante alejado de la ciudad para poder apreciar el fenómeno. Por eso están ahí, en la granja Kent. Tienen un termo de chocolate caliente y galletas caseras, miran el cielo y revisan frecuentemente los relojes. La intuición de Tim le dice que algo ha estado molestando a su amigo, ha suspirado más de diez veces en un intervalo corto de veinte minutos.

Lleva la cuenta de eso, además del registro de sus expresiones.

—¿Qué es? Habla.

—No sé a lo que te refieres. Tim… estás…

—¿Peleaste con Megan?

—No.

—Si no tuvieras nada, dejarías de mirar tanto el piso cuando estamos esperando algo arriba. Quizás estás aburrido de esperar. O simplemente huyes de lo que hay dentro de la casa y por eso decidiste acompañarme —. Una reacción. Bingo —. Será mejor que lo digas o comenzaré a deducir…

—No soy un kryptoniano —. Tim espera —. Soy el clon de Clark. Incluso tengo su apellido. Pero yo no nací con todos los poderes. Ni siquiera nací, fui hecho a su imagen y semejanza. No puedo compararme con él. Aunque quisiera ser como él, no puedo porque simplemente no hay nada a lo que pertenezca, mi origen son tubos de ensayo, experimentos. Aprendí mediante implantes… no tengo un pasado. Ni siquiera me puedo lamentar de que Krypton haya sido destruido. No me duele.

Silencio. Una luz atravesó a Tim. Inferioridad. Inseguridad. Se sirvió chocolate caliente, bebió y pasó el recipiente a Conner, llamando su atención. Ambos se quedaron con los ojos fijos en el otro.

—No necesitas ser él para seguir su causa —. Pensó en Bruce —. Tampoco un pasado semejante. Tú eres tú. Conner Kent. Todos debemos encontrar nuestro propio camino; quizá no lo notes, pero saber de dónde provenía no ayudo a Clark a ser quién es. La parte más increíble de ti es la humana. Eres un kryptoniano de sangre; no necesitas saber más. Yo… Sé que caíste del cielo.

La lluvia de estrellas comenzó, el cielo se pintaba de ligeras líneas que se perdían en el mismo lienzo como si nunca hubieran existido. Los dos guardaban silencio. Tim se levantó para usar el telescopio, vigilando que ninguna de ellas fuera una amenaza, trayendo consigo alguna especie extraterrestre. Conner se quedó quieto a su lado, notando el perfil de su amigo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. En compañía de él sentía que no necesitaba ser nadie más, era Conner Kent. Simple y llanamente. 

Drake registró las estrellas en una pequeña libreta, Conner lo empujó ligeramente por el hombro porque también quería ver.   
  


—Sabes que esto es trabajo… ¿no?

—Sinceramente, pensé que solo querías ver las estrellas —. Cuando notó que no había respuesta dirigió la mirada a su amigo avergonzado.

—También. Quítate, se acerca el cometa. Aparece cada cuarenta años.

El juego siempre era poder medir la normalidad de ser los mejores amigos, empujándose para molestar al otro, riendo. Conner terminó abrazando a un muy irritado Robin, faltaba poco para la caída de ese cometa que los había llevado hasta ese lugar en el granero. Sin soltar su cintura de su agarre le permitió ver a través del telescopio el camino de ese pedazo de roca.

—Increíble… —susurro Tim.

—Sí, muy increíble.

Entonces lo entendió: estaba enamorado de Tim Drake; porque nadie lo entendía de esa manera, sólo él. El cometa tardaría otros cuarenta años y lo podría abrazar así de nuevo.


	3. Determination-Picis austrinus (ReiTotsu)

Ellos se conocieron de casualidad en el cuartel y Totsuka siempre estaba presente cuando las intensas peleas comenzaban con Mikoto. Ambos estaban ligados a la fuerza bestial del Rey rojo, así que Munakata Reisi imagino que el acercamiento de él era normal, quizá buscaba una tregua o trataba de que entendiera cómo funcionaba Suoh. Esperaba todo, menos lo que realmente salió de sus labios esa primera vez: "Hola, ¿Quieres ir a comer?"

Las visitas imprevistas continuaron. Totsuka llegaba cuando estaba hundido en el trabajo hasta largas horas de la noche y el silencio era profundo. Le ofrecía una taza de té y su postre favorito. En su compañía todo parecía más ameno; se dedicaba a tararear, jugar con su rompecabezas o buscar algo en su PDA, pero nunca estaba quieto y eso, no molestaba al Rey azul mientras se dedicaba a leer y firmar.

El primer beso entre ellos fue bastante torpe. Llevaban ya un rato hablando de cosas tan irrelevantes como el clima; pasaron a sus pasatiempos incluso planes futuros para una sesión de fotos lejos de la ciudad. Munakata solía explayarse en temas de la moral, del poder y la política comparándolos con la estructura de un juego. La sonrisa en el rostro del menor nunca desaparecía, ni perdía detalle de una sola palabra. Después de cada discurso había preguntas relacionadas con el tema, mientras armaba un buen discurso para poder aclarar todo, Tatara se acercó para besarlo, no tuvo tiempo de corresponder, estaba seguro que fue breve.

Totsuka le sonrió, se puso de pie y despidió con un toque en su hombro. Reisi se había quedado totalmente en blanco. Desarmado en todos los sentidos posibles.

Su rutina dejo de ser un ir y venir de trabajo; ahora ansiaba los días libres para pasar el tiempo con Totsuka, quién siempre le mandaba mensajes para fingir que pedía permiso y verse un momento por las noches en su oficina. Realmente, solo era para hacerlo dormir. Todo aquello que disfruto alguna vez en soledad fue llenándose de un dulce canto, suave y muy sutil. Los besos dejaron atrás la torpeza y cualquier rastro de timidez; Munakata necesitaba el contacto de su piel, breve o prolongado nunca se le negaba. Solo había un problema: la relación no tenía nombre, era un limbo, placentero, pero caótico que lo llenaba de dudas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tatara mientras caminaban rumbo al domo del planetario.

—Sí, solo… no dormí muy bien.

—Probablemente porque necesitas compañía —. La insinuación fue clara, antes de poder responder, ya estaban dentro escuchando una voz explicando las constelaciones.

En la obscuridad, las luces reflejadas de las estrellas artificiales hacían ver a Tatara tan irreal que Munakata sujeto su mano, temiendo que fuera una ilusión o un sueño. Su sonrisa hizo iluminar el universo y su beso despejo las dudas de su existencia. Mientras ellos se perdían en el contacto de sus labios en el fondo se llevaba a cabo la explicación de la constelación Picis Austrinus, primero fueron los datos científicos, después pasaron al origen de su nombre: el mito decía que salvo a la diosa siria de la fertilidad. El Rey azul aferró su agarré a la cintura de Totsuka, la idea de ser rescatado por él sonaba a la misma locura de creer que un grupo de estrellas lo habían hecho por un dios.

Uno de los dos tuvo la prudencia de separarse poco antes de que comenzara el avance hacia la salida.

A la hora del almuerzo Tatara llevo a Reisi por una comida poco balanceada en la pequeña cafetería del lugar.

—Hey~ Ha sido un día maravilloso.

—Sí. Fue agradable —. No se atrevió a verlo a los ojos —. Tenemos que hablar un tema importante. Quiero darle un nombre a nuestra relación.

—Yo también, ¿Te gusta "pareja"? —. Le sonrío tímidamente al ver la expresión del Rey azul —. Bien, Reisi, somos pareja de ahora en adelante.

El resto del día fue como las anteriores citas, pero Munakata no volvió a su dormitorio en el cuartel. La invitación al territorio de Totsuka no era precisamente una opción cuando lo beso todo el camino para convencerlo. Él tenía razón: necesitaba compañía para dormir bien. La suya.


	4. Luna (Spideypool)

Peter se sentía incapaz de odiarlo, era molesto, irritante y no tenía problemas en golpearlo si tocaba el límite de su paciencia, pero todo eso parecía quedar atrás mientras más se acercaban. Deadpool lo buscaba todas las noches. Recuerda bien el primer encuentro: las sombras parecían haberse tragado la ciudad. La noche era tranquila, las estrellas tenían protagonismo ahora que la luna se ausentaba. Se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Encontré una araña! —. Dio un salto y se puso en guardia. Su sentido arácnido no le había advertido sobre la presencia del mercenario —. Oh, tranquilo. Vengo en paz.

—¿Qué quieres, Wade?

—Tan serio como siempre… Pues… no sé, salir por un trago, buscar a los malos para patearles el trasero, algo que podrían hacer un par de amigos superhéroes.

—Primero, no somos amigos. Y segundo, ya ha terminado mi turno por hoy.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, el ambiente podía cambiar para tener resultados desastrosos conociendo el carácter volátil del otro.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, nos vemos mañana más temprano para ir por ese trago.

Y se fue. Todo lo referente a Wade era un total caos, nunca se podía adivinar lo que realmente planeaba. Peter no se preocupó por esa no cita implícita de mañana. Regreso a casa, volviendo a la normalidad, la vida de las preocupaciones fuera del ajustado traje: su familia, sus amigos, sus notas, la fotografía y la ciencia. Repasaba los elementos que siempre le daban tranquilidad encontrando que eran los mismos que lo motivaban a seguir peleando.

Spiderman había tenido un buen día, estaba tan relajado cuando se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio saltó ante la voz.

—¡Traje donas! —. Debía de tener algo malo, ¿o acaso sus sentidos estaban fallando?

—Pues cómetelas y engorda hasta explotar.

—Noto cierto tono de molestia, por eso también traje… —. Wade hizo una pausa, casi escuchaba el redoble de tambores de fondo — ¡Café!

Peter se relajó ante la mención, ahora lo observaba con cuidado: no estaba con el traje de combate, sino casual. Solo tenía la máscara y una capucha de una sudadera. Se acercó, un paso, dos, lento; Wade rompió todo espacio dándole su vaso. Fueron a sentarse a la compartiendo comida y tiempo. El café lo estimulo lo necesario, al menos lo suficiente para seguirle el ritmo al otro que no paraba de hablar sobre cosas innecesariamente extrañas. En más de una ocasión estuvo al borde de soltar una carcajada abierta.

Eso se repitió. Siempre era un café y postre diferente, incluso en una ocasión hubo una cena medianamente decente: pizza. El menor jamás se preguntó porque lo interceptaba en los lugares menos iluminados, las noches se acumularon hasta que llegó el momento en que la luna cubriera todo con el manto frío de su luz. Peter espero, por mucho tiempo, pero él jamás apareció.

La rutina de Spiderman siguió, cuidaba de otros, atrapaba a los malos, detenía los planes más locos; pero siempre esperaba en lo alto del edificio, se quedaba de pie más tiempo del requerido. Nada pasaba. La luna era tragada por las sombras de nuevo hasta que todo se iluminaba por las luces artificiales de las lámparas.

—¡Estoy en casa, cariño~! —. El mercenario dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras que Peter se acercaba —. Wow… Creo que vine en mal momento, espera, espera ¡Traje café por si tuviste un mal día!

—¿Dónde?

—Lo tengo en mi mano, arañita.

—No, idiota, ¿dónde estabas?

—Trabajando.

—Tú no trabajas. Así que ¿dónde estabas? 

—¿Te estás preocupando por mí? Tan dulce~

—¡Olvídalo! —. Wade le ofreció el café, pero golpeó su mano haciendo que soltara el vaso olvidando la idea de hablar tranquilamente sentados.

Lanzó una telaraña dándole la espalda y comienza el balanceo. Regresa a la rutina solitaria, al cierre de su vigilancia sin comida. Es una noche nublada, la luz de la luna se cuela por momentos sobre Nueva York, el astro parece brindarle magia. Peter se relaja, hasta que al planear volver a casa ve a Wade, las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza gacha mirando el piso. Es irritante.

No le hace caso hasta que se quita la capucha y no trae máscara.

—No me gusta mucho la luz.

—Lo sé.

Y no existen más palabras, Peter descubre su cara de la ajustada máscara para que lo vea sonreír. Las nubes han comenzado a moverse y los dos hombres quedan al descubierto en ese momento.

—Yo no tengo problema, ¿y tú?

Wade está sorprendido, sabía que Spiderman era atractivo, pero no tanto. Ha quedado como un idiota inseguro, pero no parece que a Peter le importe mucho. Van a comprar un par de cajas de donas, café y hablar hasta que salga el sol para verse realmente.


	5. Paranoia-Aries (Kevedd)

Kevin nunca creyó en sus amigos del barrio lo fueran realmente pues los veía como meras personas que coincidieron en el lugar y el tiempo. Aunque la primera relación que tuvo fue con Nazz, bella y popular. Todo fue la consecuencia de haber crecido juntos. Ella siempre pensó que los celos de Kevin eran normales, incluso cuando desconfiaba de Rolf. Era incapaz de interpretar peligrosa su conducta. Solía pensar que cosas como ir a buscarla de manera imprevista después de una sesión de estudio o llevarla a cenar cuando las chicas la invitaban a una pijamada eran detalles tiernos.

—Soy yo, tu amiga y tu novia.

—¡Eres como todos los demás! ¡Te burlas de mí!

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Se acabo!

Y así terminó, la chica salió de esa casa dejando detrás a un furioso Kevin convertido en un huracán que destruye todo a su paso. Un rencor se instaló muy profundo en su interior.

Doble D fue un gran aliado para volver a unir ligeramente a esos dos. Y entonces, Nazz notó el repentino interés de Kevin por él, pero el chico no se daba por aludido de la mirada insistente de su vecino. Pocas cosas además de su cuerpo habían cambiado, conservaba la amabilidad, inteligencia y nerviosismo de niño.

La casualidad convirtió a Doble D y Kevin en equipo para la investigación de una clase, la constelación Aries les fue asignada como proyecto de exposición. Y así comenzó: Edd, ingenuo e inocente aceptaba gustoso el apoyo de su compañero, aunque su presencia fuera inesperada en cualquier lugar o circunstancia; lo conocía, ambos habían competido de manera sana en el pasado y ahora, más maduros podían intentar llevar una amistad.

En una noche de primavera mientras se encontraban investigando, Kevin se atrevió a acercarse, tomó su mano y con los nervios a flor de piel declaro sus intenciones. Doble D aceptó que siempre tuvo sentimientos reprimidos por él desde alguna temprana edad. Pensaba que solo era admiración, pero todo se confirmó cuando supo de su noviazgo con Nazz.

—Dolió, lo admito, pero pensé que un día podría encontrar la cura para el amor —le confesó sin poder levantar la mirada, temblando —. Esto debe ser un sueño.

—No lo es, doble tonto. Acabas de admitir que tenías sentimientos por mí y yo por ti, pero ¿aún los tienes?

—Nunca encontré la cura del amor.

Kevin se acercó a besarlo y sello la condena de una victima demasiado pura. Él no dejaría que encontrara la forma de deshacerse del amor que sentía, lo haría crecer, aunque los dos terminarán hundidos en lo profundo de la locura luchando contra el mismo destino que querría separarlos.

—Las tres estrellas más importantes de esta constelación son Alpha, Beta y Gamma Arietis. En total, la constelación tiene sesenta y siente estrellas que siguen la denominación de Bayer, pero solo dos de ellas con una magnitud… —la voz calmada de Edd explicaba sus observaciones personales sobre las estrellas que conformaban el proyecto. Kevin le prestaba atención. Aunque no entendía nada, realmente estaba encantado con el tono y sus gestos.

La relación era obvia, pero se confirmó cuando Kevin en la primera oportunidad besó a Doble D frente a todos.

El amor crecía en ambas direcciones, aunque… cuando Edd era solicitado por Eddy para planear algo había una discusión entre ellos. Kevin detestaba esas ridículas peleas, que se llevaran a Doble D lejos, para un plan idiota, ver una película o retomar sus tardes de comida y videojuegos. Simplemente lo detestaba. La incomoda solución era incluirlo.

—Hoy no podré irme contigo, Kevin. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Ed me pidió ayuda para un proyecto y así poder pasar de curso.

—¿Por qué tú?

—Porque es mi amigo…

—Sí, pero ¿por qué tú? ¿Acaso le gustas?

—No seas ridículo. Te veré más tarde.

La angustia había comenzado en ese punto exacto, volvió a casa a esperar su llegada. No encendió las luces, ni comió nada; solo estaba ahí, mirando la puerta. Cuando sentía que el infierno podía comenzar la voz de Doble D hizo callar los demonios que lo rondaban, lo abrazo con fuerza, ¿qué haría si el destino los quería separar? Él tenía que luchar.

Kevin estaba cada vez peor, sentía que cuando Ed y Doble D hablaban en voz baja en la biblioteca planeaban una humillación pública, quizá… No, conocía a su novio, era demasiado noble para eso, pero esa era una razón para que quisieran quitárselo; todo lo que tenía era a él, Nazz apenas le dirigía la palabra e igual era hipócrita después de lo que le había hecho. Nada importaba fuera de ellos, ¿por qué seguían tan cerca? ¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Quién le daba permiso de abrazarlo y hacerlo reír? Todo se salía de control.

Algo había empujado a Kevin a golpear a Ed, mandándolo al hospital. Eso fue todo, Doble D terminó con él. Entonces se convenció que el destino los separaba y por más que rogo y suplico a sus pies la decisión había sido tomada.

Kevin recuerda poco de lo sucedido, sólo sabe que ahora debe hablar con alguien cada semana, que lo convence de que no ama a Doble D, quién no lo visita; es una prisión con drogas legales y siguen tratando de separarlos, pero va a lograrlo. Van a encontrarse de nuevo como esa noche de primavera y estarán juntos, porque no hay cura para el amor.


	6. Tacenda (JonDami)

Los silencios son normales cuando Damian piensa, pero este es diferente. Acaban de besarse después de años de amistad, surgió como algo natural cuando Jon sintió el impulso al tener el rostro de Robin cerca mientras le explicaba la nueva misión del equipo donde es el líder, estaba tan emocionado porque estaba incluido, brillaba incluso más que el beneficiado. Entonces el menor se inclinó, acorto el espacio hasta que la piel de sus labios pudo hacer un choque, rozando ligeramente en una fina caricia. Pudo sentir la respiración del mayor detenerse esos escasos segundos perdido en la sensación. Al separarse los ojos verdes estaban fijos en su persona.

Damian ha hecho su característico:»tt«, todo sonido quedo suspendido entre los dos. El asesino, descarado y patán perdió el habla. Es, quizá, la situación más extraña que ha vivido, no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Dami, yo…

—Olvídalo.

Han dividido sus caminos esa noche. Damian ha vuelto a la mansión en su propia ciudad. Jon se ha quedado mirando sobre el techo la vasta Metrópolis, pensando lo mucho que le gustaron esas reacciones, la expresión. Todo. Parecía tan humano y frágil, solo deseaba abrazarlo para repartir más besos por su rostro hasta terminar de nuevo en su boca. Reconstruir los sentimientos que está seguro el asesino pisoteo en el proceso para recibir la aceptación de su padre. O de cualquiera.

¿Qué salió mal? ¿Cómo termino todo siendo una situación de riesgo tan alto? ¿Acaso se equivocó en algún calculo? No. Todo era perfecto, lo había revisado dos veces, incluso tres sin la supervisión de Drake. Ahora estaba aferrado entre los brazos de Superboy. Ambos están hechos de acciones, porque las voces las ha robado la angustia. Los separaron en la misión para debilitar sus fuerzas, Damian sabía de la kryptonita en manos del enemigo; por eso no podía soltarlo a pesar de haber sentido que pisaban tierra firme.

La separación es perder el aliento, ver sus ojos azul claro es regresar a la vida y saber que él seguirá a su lado. Ha tomado su rostro se acerca de forma brusca buscando su boca, torpe y ansioso. El contacto es agresivo y podría jurar que doloroso, pero necesita saberse en la realidad de ese sueño donde besa a su amigo, a Jonathan Kent, sano y salvo. Damian intenta separarse, pero no se le permite la huida al ser demandada su presencia más cerca, siendo apretado contra el otro cuerpo. Fundirse de esa forma desesperada solo es resultado del miedo.

Vuelve la calma al corazón desbocado de dos amigos enamorados. Piensan lo mismo: me alegra saber que estás bien. Y antes de que el tiempo los convierta en una estatua de piedra por su propia magia se separan despacio.

—Vamos a casa —el tono es irracionalmente amable para alguien como Damian.

Jon guardará siempre el siguiente silencio, era como si una tormenta los hubiera azotado violentamente sin rumbo una vez estuvieron separados en el inminente peligro, y el sol asomará una vez volvieron a verse.


	7. Death (Sangwoo/Bum)

Bum está siguiendo a Sangwoo, es la rutina de los dos después de haber pisado tierra firme. Se sienta a su lado en el parque, lo acompaña en las compras y lo mira cocinar. No hablan, ni siquiera se miran, uno de ellos se mueve de forma automática en cada actividad y es adorado por un par de ojos anhelantes. Él siempre tan necesitado.

Sangwoo está siempre abrigado, incluso en casa. La motivación para cazar mujeres se ha esfumado, sus costumbres cambiaron desde que se alejó de su zona de confort donde sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas. Para él es mejor detenerse. Siempre parece invierno y eso le fastidia, se levanta de la mesa para salir a correr, así entrara en calor. Es apenas otoño pero se acerca la fecha y odia recordar de manera tan clara ese día, todas las noches antes de cerrar los ojos y dentro de sus sueños.

Se prepara una bebida caliente al regresar. Se sienta frente a la chimenea y comienza a beber. Bum lo mira atento a sus gestos; nota que hace mucho ha dejado de sonreír; ni siquiera se molesta en participar en el ritual del buen vecino. Se ha encerrado a sí mismo en una pequeña caja hermética donde nadie tiene permiso de tocar. El mayor se lamenta, baja la mirada, se siente culpable, pero antes de que lo invada el sentimiento negativo levanta la vista. 

Una figura encapuchada ha llegado, ofrece su mano a Bum, él le sonríe asintiendo.

Besa a Sangwoo muy suave y le susurra algo: "Te veré después… Te amo"

Se acerca para sujetar esa mano, da media vuelta para mirar por ultima vez al ser que más ha amado en la vida. Es hora de seguir caminando; cierra los ojos cuando da el primer paso.

—Tengo todo para el trabajo.

—¿A qué hora llegas? —. Sangwoo estaba leyendo en la sala.

—Temprano. Espérame a cenar.

—No lo creo.

Ambos se quedaron con los ojos fijos en el otro, ninguno ríe. Sangwoo no bromea, Bum lo sabe y prefiere ignorar.

—Nos vemos.

—Adiós —. Volvió a la lectura.

Espero. Él se había sentado a la hora acordada, después de media hora decidió poner la mesa. Volvió a su lugar, al frente a la silla vacía. Ceno en soledad escuchando las manecillas del reloj avanzar marcando los minutos de forma firme haciendo del retraso algo antinatural. Bum siempre cumplía la ridícula promesa de estar en la última comida para tratar de convivir, hablar, besarse… Sangwoo cortó la línea de su pensamiento antes de que se volviera insoportable. Se fue a la cama, miro el techo hasta que el sueño fue capaz de vencerlo entrada la madrugada. El timbre lo despertó antes que la alarma.

¿Qué dijo el maldito policía frente a él? ¿Bum estaba desaparecido? No, muerto.

La muerte de Bum fue el karma instantáneo, la noticia le golpeo duro, no había cuerpo, solo una prenda que él mismo le regalo por capricho, lo hacía ver estúpido y constantemente se lo recordaba. Sangwoo lo busco, sin creer la noticia que era totalmente real. Una tarde reconoció en su vecino a otro asesino, fue una casualidad que ambos estuvieran fuera y chocaran por ir demasiado distraídos. Al instante reconoció a su especie. Al día siguiente cerró el sótano para siempre, le rompió las piernas y enterró vivo.

La muerte lo había tocado de nuevo, en fibras bastante profundas. Nunca imagino que la perdida de alguien que considero tan inútil, parecido a un objeto se sintiera como si le hubieran jalado las entrañas y dejado un vacío imposible de llenar.


	8. Paroxysm (Batarou)

Garō se fue, después de todos los problemas causados, como ir golpeando héroes y siendo un gran idiota… simplemente desapareció. Badd está bien con eso, no se llevaban bien de todas formas y él tiene una familia que mantener, casa y escuela. No quiere detenerse a pensar demasiado en el asunto del tipo que vino simplemente a buscar pelea; destacando de una manera increíble, empujando cada vez más sus límites. Sí, él está bien con su ausencia y no saber nada, no le importa, se lo repite en cada ocasión que se sorprende a sí mismo dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. 

La vida no siempre era tan amable para permitirle a Badd seguir con su rutina. Lo encontró trabajando a medio tiempo como una persona totalmente normal. Se quedó varado en su lugar, mirándolo más tiempo del permitido hacia una persona. Garō lo notó y ambos se ven a los ojos; es como si se reconocieran, no en una competencia de vida o muerte, sino en esa naturalidad. Pero sigue siendo extraño rayando en la extravagancia del destino.

Badd salta en su lugar cuando el primer golpe hace eco en sus oídos, mientras más tiempo pasa se admite que es su corazón, siente los latidos tan acelerados que amenaza con salir de su pecho. El contacto visual se corta y el albino vuelve a moverse, recuperando más rápido que él la compostura. Su mente pasa por la absurda idea de fingir que no lo ha visto, pero lejos estaría de cumplir su deber. Y entiende que las cosas deben ser así porque sigue siendo un criminal y su trabajo exige que detenga a personas como Garō. Pero no quiere.

Ha cometido un error.

—Oye —. Su voz lo saca de su dilema moral. Al parecer ha terminado su turno —¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Lo espero, tuvo la paciencia de no lanzarse a la batalla; se quedó en un rincón para poder encontrarse así: "casualmente".

—Bien. Es una excelente estudiante.

—Es más inteligente que tú, ah, por eso es que tiene tan buenas notas.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, idiota?

—Te dije estúpido, ¿no es obvio?

—¿Quieres comenzar una pelea?

—No estaría mal… —eso no ha sonado como una amenaza, sino como una propuesta. Badd deja de responder, ha quedado en blanco —, pero quizá después. Mañana tengo trabajo también.

El destino se disfrazó de casualidad mientras los dos caminan envueltos en las charlas sobre lo horrible que a veces son los jefes de Garō. Badd opina poco, pero puede ver real frustración; a veces hay risas cuando le insinúa que podría patearlos y hay una respuesta mordaz por parte del otro para decirle: _eso me dejaría sin empleo, sin dinero, ¿acaso no tienes cerebro?_ Tienen pequeñas peleas verbales donde los dos estallan en risas abiertas y sinceras.

—¿Aquí vives? —Garō solo mira la fachada.

—Sí, este es mi hogar.

—¿No te preocupa?

—¿Qué?

—Que venga aquí a buscarte pelea. Me estás dando la ubicación donde estás más débil.

Las alarmas de Badd se encendieron poniéndose en guardia apenas terminó de hablar. Está vulnerable, solo tiene los puños para defenderse al ser un día común de civil no lleva su bate. No tiene miedo pese a eso.

—Comida.

—¿Qué?

—Vaya que eres estúpido. Vendré, pero a comer, porque se nota que sabes cocinar.

—No. No soy tu sirvienta.

—Apuesto a que usas delantal por las mañanas.

Garō rompe el tenso ambiente irritando a Badd, quién lanza algunos puñetazos que el albino esquivo fácilmente. Hace un movimiento apresando su muñeca, le da la vuelta para abrazarlo por la espalda, ha funcionado para inmovilizarlo, no por que esté imposibilitado, sino por el mutismo ante el calor que emana el cuerpo desde atrás. Muy bajo, el idiota más grande que conoció, le habla al oído.

Una disculpa es lo último que espera, o el cálido susurro haciendo eco en su cabeza desatando un infierno en su interior. Debe ser una broma.

"No he dejado de pensar en ti".

Lo ha dejado ahí, con las palabras no paran de repetirse quemando todo dentro de él. Badd siente que le cuesta respirar.

Garō se había ido. Todo estaba bien. Ha regresado a hundirlo en un sentimiento atemorizante.


	9. Sol (Thilbo)

Bilbo extraña La comarca, no a las personas, más bien su hogar. Se le nota en la mirada durante el viaje que ese lugar es donde está su corazón. Los enanos no pasaron demasiado tiempo en aquellas tierras para sentir empatía por la nostalgia del hobbit, pero hay algo entre todos ellos que los une, inevitablemente lo recuerdan mientras más se acercan a Erebor: Hogar. Thorin siente que toda la responsabilidad recae en sus hombros al ser el rey por derecho de sangre.

Enano y hobbit se quedan sentados viendo caer el atardecer en un silencio que dista de ser incómodo.

—¿Es lo mismo? —Thorn se atreve a romper la paz cuando los últimos rayos de luz pintan las nubes de colores mágicos, cambian mientras que se pierde todo el rastro de calidez solar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Las puestas de sol, ¿son lo mismo en La comarca?

—Sí y no. Escuchas a los otros reunirse para la cena, el exterior es muy tranquilo, excepto cuando hay fiesta —rio —. Las voces se concentran alrededor de la mesa. Afuera solo queda… el sopló del viento fresco que anuncia la noche, meciendo la hierba y la copa de los árboles. Hasta que aparece la primera estrella y siguen las demás.

Thorin no pierde detalle de lo que está diciendo, ni los gestos en ese perfil que poco a poco comienza a empaparse de la sombra nocturna.

—Volverás, amigo mío.

—Tú también —la frase parece confusa, ambigua como una invitación —. Quiero decir, vamos a recuperar la montaña y podrás tener tu hogar.

El enano se sorprende por la simpleza del hobbit, en sus costumbres: Bilbo se levanta temprano para ver como el sol comienza a salir. Sus ojos fijos en el astro, acariciando su piel con suavidad mientras lo calienta. Thorin decide unirse a los rituales, adaptándose a lo que el hobbit hace en los días tranquilos de la aventura.

—¿Por qué el sol, Gandalf? —. Fuman lejos del resto que se prepara para dormir.

—Los hobbits no temen a la obscuridad, pero Bilbo es diferente y lo sabes. Probablemente ha aprendido a temerle por las criaturas que ha enfrentado.

No hay más, el astuto mago lo ha dejado con más preguntas que respuestas; él lo ha arrastrado hasta ese lugar para hacerlo pasar por todos esos peligros que le habían sido tan ajenos. El hobbit ni siquiera sabía sujetar una espada, pero lo defendió arriesgando su vida.

Thorin solo sabe que es valiente. 

—¿Por qué el sol, Bilbo? —. Lo acompaña de pie mirando el horizonte, en una postura relajada, ambos entregados al hipnotizante espectáculo natural.

—Me ayuda a pensar. En realidad, a no olvidar la razón por la que vine.

—¿La recompensa?

—Sí, de que tú veas el sol al amanecer y atardecer desde tu hogar.

Las miradas se quedan fijas, Thorin nunca ha visto joyas tan resplandecientes como aquellos ojos. Ni el brillo del oro, ni del sol, se compara con el de su expresión cuando sonríe, es inevitable que extienda la mano hasta su rostro, dejando una caricia suave con sus manos rudas en su mejilla, se inclina para besarle la frente en agradecimiento.

Bilbo cumplió su promesa: había llevado a Thorin hasta su montaña, pero su amigo perdió la razón. Cegado por la ambición del oro, empezaba a enfermar como sus antepasados, el hobbit no podía permitir que se hundiera más en las garras de la locura. Mientras se martirizaba vio la puesta de sol… la decisión estaba tomada.

Su encuentro fue menos grato de lo que le hubiera gustado, Thorin no vio el horizonte, sino al ejército. Estaba en casa y todo lo que deseaba eran las joyas, el oro, las riquezas sepultadas en esas entrañas rocosas y envenenadas. Todos tenían razón: ese oro estaba maldito. Con dolor, Bilbo se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

La amistad se rompió entre ellos. Solo la muerte pudo resanarla con una disculpa y una despedida.

Muchos secretos quedaron perdidos en el tiempo, palabras que jamás abandonaron a su portador. El gran rey bajo la montaña murió sin poder decirle a su saqueador como su sonrisa brillaba compitiendo con el sol; le había dado esperanza. Bilbo sintió que había fallado, pese a llevarlo no pudo regresarle su hogar; el lugar donde pudiera disfrutar las mañanas con bienvenidas cálidas o los atardeceres anticipando una fría noche.

El sol tiene que regresar a su hogar, a La comarca, pero ya no tiene el mismo brillo, ni siquiera con el consuelo de saber que puede volver a su rutina y tranquilidad. Bilbo se ha marchitado cuando Azog se llevó su corazón arrancando su sonrisa.

Toma el té en la puerta delantera, mirando el horizonte, captando las pequeñas diferencias de cada día cuando se oculta el sol, pero siempre pensando en que hay algo igual: _Thorin está muerto_.


	10. Lust-Crater (shizaya)

Lo que hacen está mal, en todos los sentidos posibles, pero se entregan a ello como un par de animales controlados por sus instintos. Y Shizuo sabe que no debe dejarse llevar por el deseo, por sus besos y el desorden de las caricias. E Izaya entiende que todo eso es su culpa por provocar a la bestia de Ikebukuro, pero se encontraron de casualidad y la persecución se dio apenas el rubio escucho su voz. Su juego favorito del gato y el ratón. Sin embargo, no estaba planeado quedar atrapado en un callejón obscuro, presionado contra la pared por el cuerpo de esa bestia mientras le devoraba la boca necesitado.

Exceso.

Izaya no le pertenece, no le dejará ejercer su voluntad sobre él, quiere dejar en claro eso más para sí mismo que para el rubio. Shizuo no lo dejara escapar. Siente la necesidad de más, más y más. Carne, hueso, musculo. Todo de esa pulga le molesta, maldita sea, entonces ¿por qué se encuentra entre sus piernas perdido en besos cada vez más húmedos y demandantes? Lo ha levantado por los muslos para poder encajarse en ese espacio.

La ropa estorba, en las dos mentes nubladas de placer pulula la pregunta: ¿Cómo se sentirá su piel? 

Desastre.

El lugar no es el indicado. Nunca es una buena idea el exterior por más obscuro que esté. El claxon de un automóvil los hace reaccionar jalando de ambos a la superficie con la necesidad de aire; se toman el tiempo para bajar el ritmo del contacto de los labios, despacio, permitiendo que sus respiraciones se acompasen, aunque el repiqueteo de sus corazones hace eco en sus oídos, se mezclan al punto de no saber a quién pertenecen. Tiemblan, se encuentran de nuevo, entregándose apenas un poco al vicioso capricho de besarse.

Control.

Izaya enterró su cuchillo en el costado, la sangre se escurre por su labio. Debe huir, pese a la erección que está en sus pantalones. Y duele. Joder, pero debe correr ahora o siente que sus huesos se romperán. Shizuo no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. La mirada de uno, con el arma en alto solo revela que actuara si se acerca, es presa del pánico.

—Vete. No quiero verte aquí.

—Tengo negocios…

—¡Dije que te vayas! —grita fuera de sí, sin verlo a los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

Los pasos se alejan. El rubio tiene la vista fija en el bulto de sus pantalones que apenas nota como si fuera una maldición; quiere romperlo todo, golpear la pared hasta hacerla añicos y volver a la normalidad, pero sabe que no podrá detenerse, no habrá suficiente destrucción para saciar su mente de cualquier otra cosa que no sea seguir besando a Izaya. Ese hecho lo enoja.

Derroche.

—¿Eres virgen? —. La cabeza de Izaya niega ante tan extraña pregunta.

—¿Molesto por no ser el primero?

—No, yo sé que lo soy.

Eso hace que casi le grite, pero en su lugar gime alto; la poca delicadeza de esa bestia al introducir dos dedos de golpe ha sacado a relucir su lado masoquista. Debe ser demasiado obvio que le gusta, se retuerce con las manos hechas puños arrugando sus sábanas de seda en una cama innecesariamente amplia conteniendo su voz ante la insistencia de las ligeras penetraciones. Las rodillas le tiemblan cuando la boca de Shizuo se revela paciente dejando besos y marcas en el interior de sus muslos.

Izaya detesta la espera, ya no necesitan un preámbulo tan aburrido como aquel para comenzar, no son amantes, ni amigos, se odian; eso ni siquiera debería pasar. El informante tiene los ojos cerrados, pero percibe el movimiento cuando acomoda entre sus piernas antes de penetrarlo, es la parsimonia y no el tamaño que lo enloquece de aquella manera; es el control de esa mano sobre su cadera impidiéndole moverse que lo enfurece. Algo anda mal cuando abre los ojos y se miran, su aliento tibio choca contra su boca, se respiran; hace que un obscuro deseo nazca, recorra sus cuerpos contaminando sus mentes; pueden ir lento, diluyendo el tiempo. Cada vez que Shizuo se mueve para empujar, sintiendo la carne envolverlo y contraerse, esa adictiva sensación no necesita apresurarse, puede volver a repetirse. Ambos pueden doparse en la reiteración de ese acto.

Todo lo que sigue después es propio de una pareja recién casada, un par de novios apasionados probando cosas en las posiciones diferentes. Repitiendo. No hay descanso para nadie, no en ese espacio cerrado donde las manos del rubio le sujetan la cadera ayudándolo para estar arriba todo el tiempo que lo necesite. Al momento que lo presiona contra cualquier superficie.

Gemido. Saliva. Sudor. Carne. Dolor. Éxtasis. Todo revuelto y caótico.

Es una imagen surrealista, un cuadro pintado sacado de la locura. Hace eco en sus cabezas la idea de estar en un encuentro sexual intenso, gimiendo, llegando, lamiendo y seduciendo para saciar el deseo que se convierte en lujuria cada vez más desmedida.

Izaya está temblando, a la orilla de la cama, se siente como una copa desbordante; quiere respuestas a todas sus preguntas y en lo único que puede pensar es en sí mismo castigado como aquella leyenda que escucho el otro día: El dios Apolo lanzó su copa al cielo por una mentira, esa es la historia de la constelación Crater…

Todo encaja, será castigado por una mentira, pero no alcanzará el cielo.


	11. Saturno (harco)

Harry le contó a Draco sobre la leyenda de Saturno, el Dios que devoro a sus hijos en la mitología griega para evitar que una profecía se cumpliera. El rubio se escandalizo ante la sola mención de la idea, además ¿no era Saturno un planeta y no un loco que se come a sus hijos?, hizo las muecas más desagradables arrugando la nariz por la ignorancia muggle, pero Potter, con infinita paciencia le explicó la diferencia entre una leyenda y la realidad, como las creencias pasaban a ser relatos y sólo eso. Draco fingió creerle.

Él no era fácil de engañar, al menos no por ese rubio al que conocía tan perfectamente que se asustaba de sí mismo.

A la semana siguiente lo despertó temprano para llevarlo a un lugar especial. Tomaron la chimenea después hasta alguna calle del Londres muggle, Harry casi arrastro a un Draco medio dormido. El planetario estaba frente a un rubio somnoliento y malhumorado.

El paseo se volvió tenso para ambos. Draco lo siguió por cumplir su capricho ante una discusión que iba a terminar muy mal. Por suerte, ambos se detuvieron a un comentario hiriente de crear una herida irreparable.

La plática guiada fue en relativa normalidad e indiferencia por parte de Draco, Harry había perdido el entusiasmo y quería salir de ahí, pero era débil a los ojos grises cuando cedían a su voluntad; solo había sido un berrinche y un gran error querer enseñarle a un sangre pura cosas de un mundo del que le costaba desprenderse pese a ser un mago. Culpa de Harry por intentarlo.

Draco mira indiferente a su novio mientras toma su té caliente.

—Somos magos. No necesitamos saber todo esto, Potter.

—Pero… es interesante.

—Usamos magia, incluso la que fluye de los planetas, nada más allá de eso importa.

Harry está decepcionado, pero asiente con la cabeza y se hace una promesa silenciosa sobre no volver a intentarlo. Reconoce su equivocación, pero no va a expresarlo, ni a disculparse; solo estira la mano sobre la mesa para acariciar sus nudillos, esa piel blanca que parece un lienzo de perfecto; el gesto es correspondido con un movimiento ligero de los dedos.

Vuelven a casa sin tocar el tema de Saturno.

Una tarde cualquiera ven una película como parte de su rutina, el protagonista propone ir a ese planeta en una misión de repoblación.

—Eso es imposible, estúpidos muggles. Saturno tiene una superficie que es imposible de pisar. No hay una diferencia clara entre la superficie gaseosa y la líquida. Harry, esa cosa no tiene sentido. Parece que no han ido al planetario. Ignorantes.

Harry no dice nada, está sorprendido y solo lo observa como un idiota enamorado; porque Draco puso atención, se interesó y hasta entendió la información. Le parece lo más maravilloso del mundo y no puede parar de sentirse dichoso. Ante su “¿qué?” irritado solo puede acercarse a besarlo. Pensó que había aprendido todo de él, pero lo cierto es que todos los días lo sorprendía.


End file.
